


Tastes Like Blood

by vamptramp0348



Series: Coming To Our Senses [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dominance, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, POV First Person, POV Hannibal Lecter, Sassy Will Graham, Stabbing, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Hannibal let Will roam after the fall knowing all too well he'd find his way back home.





	Tastes Like Blood

After all the pain I have put you through I often wonder why you keep coming back. I've opened not only physical wounds but also psychological and emotional ones. The damage you have done unto me can never compare to the damage I have wrought unto you. I am a tsunami and you are but a mere wave, I brought you to your knees with devastation and yet you chased me. I have confidence you will never stop seeking me out no matter how far you try to run little pup, you will always come back; I am your home.

　

You took us both over that cliff after what was the start of many incredible nights we would have. I knew you were changed after we ended The Great Red Dragon, you had fully become and I bore witness. Your becoming was the my greatest triumph and it was an exquisite thing of beauty. After the sea washed us clean and spit us out you had wanted to go our separate ways and I let you. You needed time because you sure as hell weren't expecting either of us to survive and we wouldn't have if it weren't for me; you blamed me for that, but I couldn't just let us die. I wasn't ready to give you up, I knew you'd come back and you did twelve days later.

　

I set up a home for us an estate not too far from the beach where we were tossed out, I did what was necessary for us to have shelter and food. Everything is about survival and I care far more about ours than anyone else's but I know you understand that even if you claim that others matter, you know I don't think so and you know why. I found you at a bar of all places trying to drink yourself stupid but you couldn't forget me or let go of what we did, what we were meant to do. You didn't know I was there but I watched you from a small booth as you sat at the end of the bar downing shot after shot of cheap whiskey and how were you going to pay for it? Well, I learned how Will Graham would survive if he had to do it on his own and you were flirting up an older woman who put all your shots on her tab - ever so resourceful Mr. Graham.

　

My blood ran hot, full of rage and jealousy as she ran her finger through your chocolate curls and rubbed the scruff all over your face. That whore wanted you I could smell her cheap perfume but also her vaginal slobber, she was determined she was wrapping her legs around your waist that night. I found your display distasteful giving her what she wanted all for shots of whiskey, I sat there watching you whisper in her ear and I imagined holding her with my hand covering her mouth while you stabbed her repeatedly. With each thrust of the knife into her abdomen I grew breathless and aroused for you.

　

Being lost in my mind palace's theater I almost missed you both exiting and your hand was on her ass. I knew you were going to let her have her way with you because you also needed shelter, something I had already provided for you. I was red with anger and I wasn't going to let you get away. When I walked outside it was a matter of following the stench of the whore and my nose led me to a small back alley where I could hear you both in the throes of passion. She was against the wall with her arms around your neck "I want you..." she cried she may as well have bent over and presented herself.

　

You stood still while she began to roam your body with her lips and hands, I could feel a charge in the air that brought a smile to my face - you were going to kill her. I stood off to the side peering down the alley watching you with burning curiosity, I wanted to watch every last second. She came up after kissing her way down your stomach "How'd you get that scar? I love a man with scars" she crooned shoving her hand down into your pants. And when I saw you look down at her and she looked up at you we both could see the darkness in you "Are you okay?" was the last thing she ever got to say to you or anyone as your fist drove forward and into her gut.

　

She immediately put her hands over the handle of the blade as if she were in disbelief that it was real. You were playing with your food, you naughty boy but I couldn't have been prouder. You pulled it out ripping some of her insides out with it and the blood sprayed and spurted, you were fucking magnificent I taught you well. She was far too weakened to scream and in shock but her suffering didn't end there you held her up against the wall and delivered several more blows "I am no one's whore" I heard you whisper then you let her drop.

　

Still watching, you staggered back into the moonlight soaked in her blood with your arms spread open and the knife still in hand you looked like a god. I made my presence known and you reacted the way I knew you might've defensively "Get away from me Hannibal"

　

"I only want to help you Will, she's dead and you are covered in her blood where are you going to go? Everyone in that bar saw you two together, they will tie it to you"

　

"I don't need your help. No one knows my name, do you think I'm dumb enough to tell everyone who I am?" you were suffering from a breakdown I had to tread carefully or else I'd be your next attack.

　

"What name did you give them?"

　

Your eyes went dark as did your smile when you said, "Hannibal Lecter" I guess I should have expected that and now you would have the FBI crawling around this small coastal town we stumbled upon and while I was pissed I knew I could salvage this somehow.

　

I got us out of that mess burning her body and your clothes in that dumpster and then sneaking you out of the town and back to the home I made for us. "Don't expect a thank you" you grumbled and I didn't although it would've been proper. I was just glad you were with me and you were safe.

　

"What are we going to do when the FBI show up?" I knew you didn't care but I had to make you aware of the ramifications of your actions.

　

"What'd you mean we? What are _you_ going to do Hannibal? When Jack shows up and he wants to take you back to that hospital for criminally insane?" I wasn't focused on your words so much as your rudeness of opening the fridge and drinking milk straight out of the carton. You were still on the outer rim of your darkness letting it control you, instead you needed to control it.

　

"If he comes and wishes to take me the only way is dead, I will not lose my freedom ever again"

　

"What would stop me from calling him right now?"

　

"I dunno, I suppose same thing that has stopped you before. We've been here for almost two weeks and you've had all that time, you won't do it" I called your bluff.

　

"You need me Will, I know what's inside of you and how to control it. You were reckless tonight because you did it without me"

　

"I don't need you Hannibal" you said those words like a child trying to prove something by showing disinterest but your body language was very inviting. I tried to move on you but you shoved me, silly Will I was not deterred.

　

You certainly did not expect what was coming next but I became the aggressor, tired of your tempered attitude throwing you face forward on the counter. I pressed your top half down to the cool granite surface then grabbed a knife from the cutting board. Grabbing a fistful of your soft curls that were damp from the shower I jerked you backwards into my chest and put the knife to your throat and pressed my stiffening cock against your ass "You want to play games like a big boy Will? Well, to be fair I have been playing them far longer than you. Up until that cliff Will, they were only in your mind - this is the real deal. Do you understand?"

　

I could feel you trembling but it wasn't out of fear it was excitement and arousal "Do it" you whispered with a crack in your voice. I slashed the knife down the side of your neck only to break the skin but not inflict a major wound quickly I slid the stain across my tongue to taste the sweet copper. I slammed you forward again against the countertop you turned your face aside panting while I roughly jerked your briefs down and spread your legs apart. I dragged the blade down the backside of your shoulder you groaned in pain I wanted one more taste of you "How many more times I do this is up to you, don't give me a reason Will or do, your choice."

　

You winced in pain as I leaned forward taking a generous helping of your crimson nectar and sinking my teeth into your flesh, you hadn't a clue what you were in for.

 


End file.
